Roméo et Juliette
by princessete
Summary: en cours de théâtre, les élèves doivent faire une comédie dramatique intitulé 'Roméo et Juliette'. Tony joue le rôle de Roméo et pepper joue le rôle de Juliette. pepper et Tony finiront-ils ensemble après avoir fait cette comédie dramatique. ? le résumer et nul, l'histoire est meilleur
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre : pourquoi nous

l'académie de demain organise une pièce de théâtre intitulé ''Roméo et Juliette'', la professeur de théâtre annonce les rôle attribuées aux élèves :

''bon alors je vais d'abord annoncé les rôles secondaire avant d'annoncé les 2 rôle principal''dit la professeur

la professeur sort une feuille avec tout les noms d'inscrit

''alors, monsieur Hogan vous aller être le prince

monsieur Hank vous aller être le prête,

mademoiselle Stane vous aller être lady capulet la mère de Juliette

mademoiselle Vank vous aller être la mère de Roméo

monsieur Leroi va être le père de Juliette

monsieur Rhodes va être Benvolio

Mr. Moos vous aller être Mercutio,

Mr. Khan vous aller être Tybalt le cousin de Juliette,

Mr. Boltan vous aller être le comte Pâris,

mademoiselle Ghot vous aller être la nourrice.

Maintenant passons a Roméo et Juliette, Mr. Stark et Roméo, mademoiselle Potts et Juliette. Les autre vous serait des danseurs ''annonce la professeur de théâtre

''quoi, madame je n'est pas du tout envie de joué le rôle de Juliette, je peut pas changé avec Whitney''demanda pepper

''désolé mes ses non, aucun échange de rôle ne peut se faire''dit la professeur

''pffff''dit pepper

driiiinngggg, driiiinngggg, la cloche sonne

''demain on commence les répétitions''dit la professeur

dans les couloirs

''ben dit donc vous avez pas de chance tout les deux''dit rhodey

''ouais et en plus j'ai beaucoup trop de travail avec les armures pour m'intéresser a une pièce de théâtre''dit Tony en ouvrant son casier

''bah moi alors je doit dire quoi, je joue le rôle de Juliette je te signale et je n'est pas du tout envie de mettre des robes et de jouer les amoureuses, j'aime pas dire sa mais pour une fois Whitney aurait du avoir le rôle''dit pepper

''pourquoi t'aime pas mettre de robes''demanda Tony

''j'aime pas c'est tout, je ne m'appelle pas Whitney stane''dit pepper

''que vous le voulez ou non, vous êtes les personnage principal, donc vous devait être là tous les 2 sa veux dire que Tony toi tu arrêtera avec tes armures pendant un certains temps et toi pepper tu va faire un effort et tu va mettre des robes.''dit rhodey

''et si il y a des méchants, tu y a pensé a sa ''dit tony *

''oui bien sur, la police et là, elle fera son travail comme avant, tu c'est quand iron man n'était pas d'actualités''ironisa rhodey

''ta raison, et puis sa compte dans notre moyenne alors je vais faire un effort''dit tony

''voilà bon aller on rentre à la maison'' dit rhodey

pepper dans sa chambre :

''super je vais jouer Juliette, sa peut pas être pire, attend si sa peut être pire je vais devoir embrassé Tony et lui dire des choses vraiment gentil comme ''Roméo je t'aime trop'', sérieux je le sens mal sur se coup là''dit pepper en faisant c'est devoirs

cher rhodey :

''Tony pour ton rôle, ta pas peur ?''dit rhodey

''pourquoi tu dit sa''demande Tony

''bah cher pas, c'est pepper qui joue Juliette''dit rhodey

''oui et alors, c'est qu'un rôle''dit Tony

''Tony rassure moi tu a déjà vue Roméo et Juliette''demanda rhodey

''non et alors sa change quoi''dit rhodey

''attend moi ici je vais chercher le DVD ''Roméo et Juliette'' et tu comprendras''dit rhodey

''OK''dit Tony

2 heure plus tard, après avoir vue Roméo et Juliette Tony était blême

''dit moi que je devrait pas faire tout se qui on fait avec pepper''demanda Tony

''bah si c'est pour sa que je t'ai demander si tu avait peur pour ton rôle je croyais que tu l'avais vue cette comédie tragique''dit rhodey

''je ne pourrais pas faire sa avec pepper, je ne peut pas''dit Tony

''et pourquoi''demanda rhodey

''bah c'est pepper, Roméo et Juliette sa doit être des amoureux qui doivent joués c'est rôles là pas de simples amie''dit Tony

''Tony, tu n'aurais pas peur que vos liens d'amitiés éclate a cause de vos rôle''demanda rhodey

''si un peu''dit Tony

''t'inquiète c'est que des rôles, c'est pas pour de vrai''dit rhodey

''quand même sa va me faire bizarre de dire sa devant pepper''dit Tony

''mes t'inquiète sa va aller, bon aller on va dormir''dit rhodey

''oui allons dormir''dit Tony

bon j'espère que le 1er chapitre n'est pas trop bizarre, le chapitre 2 arrivera prochainement


	2. Chapitre 2 : 1er répétition

Chapitre 2: 1er répétition

''bon nous allons commencer les répétitions, dans un premier temps vous aller chacun de votre tour monter sur scène et lire votre scripte, monsieur Hogan va commencer ''annonça la professeur

3 heure plus tard les élèves étaient libérer des répétitions mes ils était tous crevés de fatigues, rhodey, pepper et Tony repartis vers l'arsenal, rhodey sur le chemin trouvés que pepper et Tony était un peu gêné:

''bah vous deux sa va''demanda rhodey

''bah oui pourquoi''demanda Tony

''bah si vous verriez vos têtes vous diriez le contraire, parce que la vous êtes comme deux grosse tomates''dit rhodey en plaisantant

''rhodey arrête tes connerie''dit pepper en roulant c'est yeux

''je ne plaisante pas, je suis sérieux, dites c'est pas par rapport a ceux qui est passée sur scéne tout a l'heure, oui vous voyez quand pepper tu a dit «Roméo, ne pars pas je trop besoin de toi » en vous regardant dans vos yeux''demanda rhodey

''quoi, mes arrête c'est pas a cause de sa, en plus je lisais ce qui était écrit sur le scripte, de tout façon je la sens mal cette comédie dramatique''avoua pepper

''mes oui c'est ça, n'empêche que c'était trop mignon''dit rhodey en rigolant

''rhodey, tu nous soul là''dit Tony

''oh c'est bon si je peut même plus vous embêter c'est grave non?''demanda rhodey

''tu peut, mes pas par rapport a ça, de tout manière, c'est qu'une pièce de théâtre''dit pepper

''justement''dit rhodey

''rhodey s'il te plaît arrête''dit Tony

''ok, bah sérieux se sera quoi quand se sera les répétitions ou il faudra faire les gestes''dit rhodey

''comment sa «les gestes»''dit Tony

''bah oui la on a lu seulement le texte, mes quand se sera les répétitions ou vous devrez vous embrasser, moi je le dit sa va être chaud entre vous deux quand on auras finis la pièces de théâtre

''attend comment sa il faudra qu'on s'embrasse''dit Tony en se retournant vers rhodey

''bah oui, écoute Tony hier tu a vu la pièces de théâtre''dit rhodey

''oui mes dans cette pièces c'était des adultes, alors que nous on est que des ados''dit Tony

''c'est pour sa que je voulais pas faire Juliette, sans vouloir te vexer Tony car moi je savait très bien se qui se passe dans cette pièce de théâtre, bon aller je rentre cher moi''dit pepper

''maintenant qu'elle est partie, tu va me faire le plaisir de me dire pourquoi tu a fait comme si tu ne savait pas que tu devra l'embrasser''demanda rhodey

''mes ses ma meilleure amie, je vais pas embrasser ma meilleur amie, pepper a raison, pour une fois Whitney aurais du avoir le rôle, sa m'aurais arranger''dit Tony

''pourquoi tu dit sa, OK pepper c'est ta meilleure amie et alors ou est le problème en plus pepper et mieux que que Whitney''dit rhodey

''je sais que pepper et mieux que Whitney, enfin je veux dire que pepper et plus cool que Whitney''dit Tony qui était devenue tout rouge sur c'est joue

''Tony pourquoi tu ne veux pas avouer que tes sentiments pour pepper on évoluer''demanda rhodey

''tu dit n'importe quoi mes sentiments envers pepper sont strictement amical rien de plus''dit Tony

''alors pourquoi tu a peur de l'embrasser''dit rhodey

''c'est pas que j'ai peur c'est juste que devoir embrasser, ma meilleure amie sa me fait bizarre''dit Tony

''ouais, dit plutôt que tu a peur de la perdre comme amie''dit rhodey

''franchement, je crois que tu a raison, j'ai peur de la perdre comme amie''dit Tony

''oh t'inquiète sa n'arrivera jamais, pepper et toi vous avait un grand lien qui vous unis, bon aller on rentre''dit rhodey

''oui ta raison, attend comme sa on a un grand lien qui nous unis''dit Tony

''oh laisse tombés''dit rhodey

''bon on rentre''dit Tony

''oui on rentre''dit rhodey

**alors vous trouver comment ce chapitre, mettez moi vos réactions en «_commentaire_» ou «_avis» _**


	3. Chapitre 3: répétition avec les tenues

**Les noms et prénom des acteur sont entre parenthèse a côtés des noms de scène.**

Chapitre 3 : 1er répétition avec les tenues des acteurs (actes I)

tout le monde était avec leur tenue, Rhodey et Tony attendais Pepper

''bon alors elle fais quoi, on va se faire disputais si on va pas avec le reste du groupe''dit Rhodey

''cher pas se quelle fait''dit Tony

''Rhodey, tu regarde quoi comme sa''demanda Tony

''Pepper elle est arrivé et elle et en robe, Tony regarde''dit Rhodey

Pepper et venue 5 minute après que les autres filles sont sortie du vestiaire, Tony n'en croyait pas c'est yeux, Pepper portait une longue robe rose les manches étaient au niveau des épaules.

''pepper, tu devrais mettre des robes plus souvent car tes magnifique''dit Tony

''merci Tony, mes les robes j'aime pas''avoua Pepper

''bon aller vous savait se que vous devais faire, maintenant tout le monde a sa place, je veux que vous répéter les scènes comme si que c'était le grand soir, bonne chance a tous''dit la professeur

le prince :

''gens de Vérone,je vous ordonne d'arrêté c'est bagarre qui nous empoisonne''dit le prince (Happy)

lady capulet et lady capulet :

''j'en ai assez de cette haine, qui nous tue petit en petit, elle dure depuis bien trop longtemps''dit lady Montaigü (Éléonore Vank)

''je vous avoue que je ressent pour vous que tu mépris, mes vous avait raison, cette haine et entre nos deux famille depuis bien trop longtemps ils faut que sa s'arrête''avoua lady capulet (Whitney Stane)

Juliette et sa nourrice :

''nourrice pourquoi, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aimer celui que mon cœur choisira''dit Juliette (pepper)

''Juliette je te rappelle que le mariage n'est pas forcément d'amour, dès fois une femme doit épouser un homme que son père a choisie pour le bien de sa famille''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''oui bah pour devenir comme maman, non merci''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''oh ma Juliette tu as encore tellement chose a apprendre de la vie''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''moi je veux aimé quelqu'un qui m'aimera en retour''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''oh Juliette''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

Roméo, Mercutio et Benvolio :

''amis,ce soir c'est la fête et le délire ''ironisa mercutio (Christ Moos)

''arrête Mercutio, il n'y a aucune fête dans Vérone''dit Roméo (Tony)

''là mon cher tu as tout faux, nos cher Capulet donne un bal masqué en l'honneur de leur fille''dit Mercutio

''et comme on est pas invités, il y a aucune fête pour nous et aucun délire''dit Benvolio (Rhodey)

''bah c'est sa le délire on va a ce bal masqué, aller déguisé vous''dit Mercutio (Chris Moos)

''mercutio c'est une très mauvaise idée, sa va encore crée de la bagarre''dit Benvolio (Rhodey)

''oh les amis vous avez aucun sens de l'humour ou quoi''dit Mercutio (Chris Moos)

''c'est pas sa, c'est que je le sens mal c'est tout''dit Roméo (Tony)

''écouté les amis on sera masqué, donc aucun danger, faut savoir rigolé dans la vie et puis questions les Capulet vont tous admiré Juliette et paris car on dit qu'il veut l 'épouser, se qui rend tybalt fous de rage''dit Mercutio (Chris Coos)

''et qui est cette Juliette''dit Roméo (Tony)

''tes sérieux là ta jamais entendu parler de ta pire ennemis''demanda Mercutio ( Chris Moos) choqué

''Mercutio tu c'est très bien que même Juliette n'a jamais entendu parler de Roméo''dit Benvolio (Rhodey)

'' bah se sera l'occasion de faire connaissance ahh, ahh, ahh''dit Mercutio (Chris Moos)

''bon aller c'est d'accord je t'accompagne''dit Benvolio (rhodey)

''attendais moi''dit Roméo (Tony)

pendant ce temps cher les Capulet

''nourrice je n'est pas envie d'aller a ce bal''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''mais ce bal et pour toi, aller Juliette mes ta robe et ton masqué''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

1 heure après que le bal a commencer Juliette rencontre Roméo

''oh pardons je ne vous est pas vue, je suis désolé''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''se n'est pas grave, mais dites moi pourquoi une jeune fille aussi belle que vous, n'est pas accompagné d'un cavalier pour danser''dit Roméo (Tony)

''et bien je préfère être toute seule''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''et bien moi aussi je suis tout seul, voudriez vous m'accordais cette danse''demanda Roméo (Tony)

''oui bien sur''dit Juliette (Pepper)

les capulet on découvert que les Montaigüs son parmi eux :

''quoi les Montaigü sont parmi nous''demanda Tybalt (Gene) fous de rage

''oui, dit a la nourrice de chercher Juliette''dit le père de Juliette (Luc Leroi)

''nourrice les Montaigü sont parmi nous, aller chercher Juliette''dit Tybalt (Gene) à la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''ma chérie vient, tu dois rentré a la maison''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''mais pourquoi''demanda Juliette (Pepper)

''les Montaigüs sont parmi nous''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

en partent Juliette demande a Roméo comment il s'appelle :

''et comment t'appelle-tu''demanda Juliette (Pepper)

''je m'appelle...Roméo''dit Roméo (Tony)

''moi c'est Juliette''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''oh non'' dit Roméo (Tony)

''Roméo vient il faut partir et vite''dit Benvolio (Rhodey)

''j'arrive''dit Roméo (Tony)

''bon arrêter tout, je vous félicite l'acte I et parfait, j'attends de vous la même chose avec l'acte 2, aller a demain et bonne soirée a vous tous''dit la professeur de théâtre

''a demain'' dit les élèves

''bon les mecs je rentre cher moi, je suis morte de fatigue pour retourner a la forge, a demain''dit Pepper

''a demain''dit Tony

''a demain, nous aussi on devrait retourné a la maison, il et 21h et on a passé 5h dans ce théâtre moi aussi je suis fatigué ''dit Rhodey

''si tu veux''dit Tony

Rhodey et Tony a la maison de Rhodey :

''bah tu vois c'était pas compliquer de faire la scène avec Pepper''dit Rhodey

''ouais, en plus elle danse assez bien, tout compte fait cette pièce de théâtre et bien ''dit Tony

''ouais moi j'ai surtout adoré quand tu lui a dit « pourquoi une jeune fille aussi belle que vous, n'est pas accompagné d'un cavalier pour danser » c'était trop cool a voir sérieux, mais je sais tu a dit sa

au personnage de Juliette et pas a Pepper elle même, mes tu peut pas nier que quand tu la vu dans sa robe tu la trouvé super belle ''dit Rhodey

''oui justement c'était au personnage de Juliette que j'ai dit sa et pas a Pepper et oui j'avoue Pepper était vraiment belle dans sa robe rose ''dit Tony

''ouais, bon bonne nuit et rêve pas de Pepper''ironisa Rhodey

''Rhodey va dormir tu m'exaspère sérieux''dit Tony

''ahh, ahh''dit Rhodey en fermant la porte de la chambre de tong

**voilà le chapitre 3 et terminer, le chapitre 4 arrivera bientôt **


	4. Chapitre 4 : 2eme répétitions avec les t

Chapitre 4 : 2eme répétitions avec les tenues (actes II)

**Les noms et prénom des acteur sont entre parenthèse a côtés des noms de scène.**

''aller les mec, on va se faire tuer par la prof de théâtre, on a déjà dix minute de retard''dit Rhodey dans la rue

''oh c'est bon, c'est pas de ma faute si Whiplash, ma attaqué sur le chemin de la forge''dit Tony

''je sais, c'est juste que je veux vous voir sur scène''dit Rhodey

''James, tu m'énerve la''dit Pepper

''oh là là, toi tes de mauvaise humeur''dit Rhodey

''non pas du tout, bon aller on rentre dans le théâtre''dit Pepper

''a bah vous voilà tout les 3 trois, vous savez que vous avait 15 minute de retard j'espère que vous avez une très bonne excuse''demanda la prof en colère

''oui, il y a eu des bouchons sur la routes et des travaux sur les trottoirs, donc on a pas pu avancer comme d'habitude''expliqua Tony

''ses vrai madame il y a plein de bouchons et de travaux sur les routes et les trottoirs''dit un élèves

''bon aller on a assez perdu de temps, on se remet on travail, les garçon et les filles dans vos vestiaires respectif''dit la professeur

15 minute plus tard tout les élèves s'étaient changés

''bon nous allons reprendre là ou nous étions arrêté, c'est-à-dire au début de l'acte 2, au moment ou Roméo découvre qui a danser avec Juliette sa pire ennemi, bon tout le monde et près 1,2,3 GO ''dit la professeur

**acte II**

Roméo tout seul dans les rues de Vérone :

''mais qu'ai-je fait, j'ai danser avec la fille de mon ennemi, ma familles et mes amis ne me pardonnerons jamais de cette faute grave, j'aurais jamais dû aller a ce bal c'était une mauvaise idée, mes d'un autre cotée Juliette et très belle, au non voilà que je commence a penser a ma pire ennemi, faut vraiment que je trouve une solution et vite''dit Roméo (Tony)

Benvolio fait son apparition :

''bah Roméo arrête de tournée en rond, qu'es que tu a pour être tremblant comme sa''demanda Benvolio (Rhodey) inquiet

''Benvolio, je croit que j'ai fait une connerie et une belle en plus et je croit que vous me pardonnerez jamais a cause de sa''dit Roméo (Tony)

''a ouais et c'est quoi, ta désobéis a ta mère, ta draguée 3 filles en même temps ou...''dit Benvolio (Rhodey) sans terminer sa phrase car Roméo (Tony) l'interrompe

''non c'est bien pire que sa, sa a un rapport avec le bal des Capulets''dit Roméo (Tony)

''ta fait quoi a ses bal, attend ne me dit rien ta danser avec Juliette''dit Benvolio (Rhodey) en se tordant de rire

''bah justement c'est tu a trouver, j'ai bien danser avec Juliette''dit Roméo

Benvolio, s'arrêta net de rire et regarder Roméo blême

''Roméo, tu n'est pas sérieux là, enfin je veux dire que c'est pas possible, Roméo dit moi que tu rigole, que tu me fait une blague de très mauvais goût''demanda Benvolio (Rhodey) en paniquant

''je voudrais bien que sa soit une blague mais malheureusement au bal j'ai danser avec une fille et 5 minute avant que tu me dit de partir elle ma demandais mon prénom donc je lui est dit et après poliment je lui est demandé le sien et c'est là qu'elle ma dit qu'elle s'appelait Juliette''dit Roméo (Tony)

''oh mon dieu, Roméo tu c'est se que sa signifie''dit Benvolio (Rhodey)

''oui, les Montaigüs vont me haïr pour le reste de mes jour, mes c'est pas de ma faute la fille capulet je ne l'es jamais vu et en plus on porter un masque tout les deux''dit Roméo

''sa changera rien, masque ou pas tu a danser avec ton ennemi juré, a cause de sa nos deux familles vont recommencer a se battre a mort''dit Benvolio

''je te signale que cette haine et entre nos deux famille depuis des millénaire, nos bagarre et tout se qui sens suis sa ne date pas d'hier et tu le c'est très bien''dit Roméo (Tony)

''ouais je sais mes depuis quelques temps on c'est calmé, mes là sa va recommencer comme avant, tout sa pour ton petit plaisir personnel et Juliette quand tu lui a dit ton prénom sa ne lui a pas mis la pusse a l'oreille''demande Benvolio (Rhodey)

''non quand je lui est dit mon prénom elle a pas fait les gros yeux, elle n'avait pas le visage décomposé, rien elle est rester naturel et belle''dit Roméo

''oh non ne me dit pas que tu est amoureux d'elle''dit Benvolio (Rhodey)

''moi bien sur que non, tes fous''dit Roméo (Tony)

''je te connais Roméo, tu tombe toujours amoureux de la première fille qui passe a coté de toi''dit Benvolio (Rhodey)

''Ahh non, t'inquiète la sa n'arrivera pas''dit Roméo (Tony)

''d'accord, bon on va retourné auprès de Mercutio'' dit Bonvolio (Rhodey)

''ouais aller on y va''dit Roméo (Tony)

cher les capulets :

''Juliette, tu est sur ton nuage, qu'es qu'il y a ?''demande la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''j'ai fait une rencontre, hier au bal, une très belle rencontre''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''Pâris ?''demanda la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''non pas lui, un autres beaucoup plus beau que lui''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''et qui est l'heureux élu''demande la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''il s'appelle Roméo''dit Juliette (Pepper)

la nourrice s'arrêta de marcher et je retourna pour voir Juliette

''Roméo, non se n'est pas possible''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''et pourquoi se ne serait pas possible nourrice''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''parce que Juliette, Roméo et le fils des Montaigü, nos pire ennemi''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''non se n'est pas possible, Roméo n'est pas comme les Montaigü', je ne te croit pas ''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''et pourtant c'est la vérité Juliette, il est un Montaigü que tu le veuille ou non, tu ne dois plus le revoir car sinon la haine reviendra et des bagarres se fera entre nos deux familles, je suis désolé Juliette''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''de tout manière la haine entre nos deux familles et toujours là donc sa ne va rien changer''dit Juliette

''oui mes sa fait quelque temps que nos deux familles se sont calmé mais là je crains que sa va recommencer''dit la nourrice (Sarah Ghot)

''c'est trop tard, je l'aime déjà''dit Juliette en partant

cher les Montaigü, Roméo, Benvolio et Mercutio parle du bal :

''oh non vous aurez dû voir la tête de Tybalt, quand j'ai enlevé mon masque devant lui sa était du délire''dit mercutio (Chris Moos)

''le pire c'était avec le comte Capulet, quand il a dit a Tybalt de chercher la nourrice et de lui dire d'emmener Juliette chez elle.''dit Benvolio Rhodey

''cette Juliette n'est-elle pas magnifique''dit Roméo (Tony)

''heu tu délires là''dit Mercutio (Chris Moos)

''écouter les amis je dois partir mes je reviendrais''dit Roméo (Tony)

''heu Benvolio tu m'explique là''demande Mercutio (Chris Moos)

''tu va hurler''dit Benvolio

pendant ce temps cher les capulet

''Juliette, Juliette tu m'entends, c'est moi Roméo''dit Roméo (Tony)

''Roméo, mes tu est fous de venir ici, mon cousin Tybalt pourrais te voir''dit Juliette (Pepper)

''je prend le risque, écoute tu sais qui je suis et je c'est qui tu est, mes écoute je n'arrête pas de penser a toi donc je suis venu te voir''dit Roméo (Tony)

''vient monte''dit Juliette (Pepper)

5 minute plus tard Roméo était sur le balcon de Juliette :

''Juliette écoute je m'en fiche que nos deux famille se déchire, moi je veux être avec toi''dit Roméo (Tony)

''moi aussi je voudrais rester avec toi, mes c'est trop dangereux''dit Juliette

''alors on a qu'à être ensemble en cachette et peut-être que nos deux famille arrêtera de se déchirer maintenant qu'on s'aime''dit Roméo (Tony)

Juliette ne dit rien, Roméo s'avance vers elle est l'embrasse

''bon le acte 2 et terminer bravo a tous, demain nous commençons l'acte 3, je vous laisse vous rhabillez et retourner a vos cours habituelle. Je vous vois demain vers 14h30, bonne fin de journée et encore bravo''dit la professeur de théâtre en partant

Tony et Pepper était toujours entrain de s'embrasser quand tout les élève était partie en cours, Rhodey était un peu gêner :

''heu, Pepper, Tony on doit aller en cours, les répétitions son terminer''dit Rhodey avec un grand sourire de voir c'est deux amis s'embrasser

''de quoi en cours c'est terminer les répétitions''demanda Tony

''oui mon vieux et depuis 10 minutes en plus''dit Rhodey toujours avec un grand sourire

''pourquoi tu sourie Rhodey''demanda Pepper en sortant du théâtre avant les garçons

''pepper attend nous''dit Rhodey

''je vous attend c'est juste que je n'aime pas être dans ce théâtre''dit Pepper

rhodey leva les yeux en l'air

''bon on va en cours de math, ou vous voulez reste a deux encore un moment''dit Rhodey

''Rhodey arrête de nous embêter''dit Tony

''c'était juste une question, car sur le balcon vous semblait très occuper''dit Rhodey

''Rhodey, ferme là''dit Pepper en s'assaillant a sa table de classe

''bah quoi''dit Rhodey

Tony ne répondit rien

**bon voilà le chapitre 4 est terminer, le 5 va arriver dans quelques jours **


	5. Chapitre 5: pepper et distante avec tony

Chapitre 5 : pepper et distante avec tony

rhodey était avec Tony a l'arsenal et se demander pourquoi pepper n'était pas là

''dit pourquoi pepper n'est pas là, d'habitude elle est toujours là''demanda rhodey

''ne m'en parle pas, je l'es appeler hier et elle ma dit que aujourd'hui elle ne viendra pas et je ne c'est même pas pourquoi''dit Tony

''moi je croit savoir pourquoi''dit rhodey

''a ouais alors dit moi car pour moi pepper me fuit''dit Tony

''ouais c'est sa elle veux mettre des distances avec toi''dit rhodey

''ah ouais et pourquoi voudrait-elle mettre des distance entre nous deux, je ne lui et rien fait''dit Tony

''oh si, hier pendant la répétition, sur le balcon, sa te revient''dit rhodey

''ouais mes je ne vois pas le rapport''dit Tony

''tes sur, parce que moi je le vois le rapport ''dit rhodey

''a ouais alors c'est quoi pour toi le rapport ''demande Tony

''le baiser que tu lui a donnée, qui était assez passionnel''dit rhodey

''rhodey tu dis n'importe quoi arrête, ce baiser c'était pour la répétition''dit Tony

''a ouais alors pourquoi tu a continuer a l'embrasser quand la répétition était terminer''demande rhodey

''heu bah je...''dit Tony

''écoute Tony faut que tu te rend à l'évidence pepper tu l'aime et là pepper elle est comment toi, elle ne sais pas dire si ses sentiment pour toi on changer ou non. Donc se que tu va faire c'est que tu va l'appeler tu va lui dire que tu veut parler et vous aller marcher un peu, tu lui dit se que tu ressent et tu verra bien se quel te dit.''dit rhodey

''a ouais et si elle, elle m'aime comme amis seulement, je me sentirais bien cons''dit Tony

''oh t'inquiète fait moi confiance, pepper elle t'aime beaucoup, plus que ce que tu croit, aller appelle là, de toute manière tu ne pourra pas faire semblant pendant les répétitions''dit rhodey

''ta raison bon je me lance''dit Tony

Tony fait le numéro de pepper

''allô pepper, sa va dit es-ce que je peut te voir, j'ai quelque chose a te dire''dit Tony

pepper lui répond

(…...)

''ouais OK, on se rejoint devant le lycée, à tout à l'heure''dit Tony

Tony a couper là conversation

''je dois là rejoindre au lycée dans dit minute bons j'y vais''dit Tony

''ouais a tout à l'heure, bonne chance''dit rhodey

''merci''dit Tony

10 minute plus tard Tony était avec pepper :

''tu vient on va se promener dans central park''dit tony

''ok mes a cette heure du soir i personne

pendant qu'il marchait vers central park, tony et pepper parler de tout et de rien, quand il arrivèrent enfin a central park il y avait personne.

''tu voulais me parler de quoi''dit pepper

Tony ne dit rien mes s'avance vers pepper et l'embrasse, pepper ne comprenait pas bien se qui se passer, mes elle adore se moment

''heu, je comprend pas bien là, pourquoi tu ma embrassé''demanda pepper choqué, mes au fond d'elle heureuse

Tony ne répond toujours pas, il la serre contre lui et lui dit dans son oreille ''je t'aime'', pepper n'en croyait pas a se qu'elle venait d'entendre

''je croyait ne jamais entendre sa venant de ta bouche, toi aimer une fille''ironisé pepper

''quoi tu veux que je le dit plusieurs fois, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime''dit Tony en prenant pepper et en la faisant tourné

''Tony arrête moi aussi je t'aime''dit pepper

Tony sourit et dit ''désoler de ne te l'avoir pas dit avant, j'avais trop peur de perdre notre amitiés''

''n'empêche il ta fallut une pièce de théâtre pour de rendre compte que tu m'aime, c'est grave tu croit pas''

Tony avait fait tombé pepper sur l'herbe et l'embrassa et quand il repris son souffle il lui dit :

''tu c'est quand technologie je suis le meilleur, mais en relation humaine je suis nul''dit Tony

pepper sourit et lui dit ''tu te défend pas trop mal'' et elle l'embrassa

''bon on va rejoindre rhodey''demande Tony

pepper fait oui de la tête et tout 2 part pour rejoindre rhodey a l'arsenal

**alors ce chapitre 5 vous le trouver comment envoyez moi un avis ou commentaire, le chapitre 6 va arriver bientôt **


	6. Chapitre 6: 3e répétitions tenu (acte 3)

Chapitre 6 : 3eme répétition avec les tenue (actes 3)

''bon dans trois jour c'est le grand soir et comme les répétitions sont parfaite, je ne me fait aucun soucie pour le grand soir, bon assez discuter tout le monde sur scène et dans les coulisses, je vous rappelle qu'on est arriver a la scène ou Roméo embrasse Juliette''dit la professeur de théâtre

**acte III**

Roméo était revenue de son escapade cher Juliette, il avait demander a juliette si elle voulais bien l'épouser, Roméo attend sa réponse mais il est rejoint par mercurique qui est énervé contre lui :

''Nan mes tes complètement fous mon pauvre, tu réalise avec qui tu a danser, tu réaliser que ton honneur et bafoué avec la fille capulet, mais enfin Roméo tu ne peut pas tombé aussi bas''dit mercutio (chris Moos) énervé

''mercutio, je sais très bien se que je fait et merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais il faut pas, il y a pas de quoi s'inquiète tout va bien la vie continu''dit roméo (tony)

''sa ta famille apprend cette outrage, tu peut être sur que pour toi c'est l'exil''dit mercutio (chris moos)

''t'exagère, de là à être exilé de Vérone, surtout de la part de ma mère''dit Roméo (tony)

''eh non je suis très sérieux, les capulet et les montaigü ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre et encore moins être amis, t'imagine moi et tybalt amis, berk cette pensé me donne envie de vomir''dit mercutio (chris moos)

la nourrice arrive :

''Roméo, Roméo je dois te parler''dit la nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''tient la nourrice capulet et parmi nous, mes quel miracle et pourquoi voudrez vous parler a Roméo''dit mercutio (chris moos)

''sa ne te regarde pas, espèce de dégénérer''dit la nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''faut te calmer la vieille tes cher nous, ici tes cher les montaigü''dit mercutio (chris moos)

''hey vous deux c'est bon, nourrice qu'a t'il ?'' demande Roméo (tony)

''Roméo, Juliette ma donné sa réponse''dit la nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''heu, la réponse de quoi là''demanda mercutio (chris moos)

''rien d'important mercutio, je dois te laissé mon amis j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire''dit Roméo (Tony)

mercutio est rester là perplexe, la nourrice en profite pour l'embêté

''débile''dit la nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''espèce de vieille folle''dit mercutio (chris moos)

''moi folle mais c'est plutôt toi le fous, oui il faut être fous pour ne pas voir que son meilleur amis et très amoureux''dit la nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''Roméo peut être amoureux de qui il veut, temps que c'est cher les montaigü''dit mercutio

''pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous, mes malheureusement j'ai déjà essayer de résonner Juliette en vain malheureusement et encore c'est parents ne le savent pas''dit la nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''personne à part vous, benvolio et moi dois savoir pour cette outrage qui ont fait tout les deux''dit mercutio (chris moos)

''bien pour sa nous somme d'accord, bon je retourne cher les capulet''dit la nourrice (sarah ghot)

''c'est mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde, les montaigü cher les montaigü et les capulet cher les capulets''dit mercutio (chris moos)

''pas de soucie pour sa''dit le nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''bien''dit mercutio (chris moos)

''bien'' dit la nourrice (sarah ghot)

pendant ce temps, Roméo et Juliette de marièrent :

''Roméo, souhaite-tu prendre pour épouse Juliette''dit le prête (Thomas hank)

''oui, je le veux''dit Roméo (Tony)

''Juliette, veux-tu prendre pour époux Roméo''dit le prête (Thomas hank)

''oui, je le veut''dit Juliette (pepper)

''je vous fais mari et femmes devant dieu et que cette union puisse unir nos deux familles rivales ''dit le prête (Thomas hank)

Roméo et Juliette étant mariés passent la nuit ensemble, le lendemain matin la nourrice vient chercher Juliette en panique

''Juliette, Juliette il faut que tu viennent, Roméo tu dois partir et vite''dit la nourrice (sarah ghot)

''mes pourquoi, nourrice''demanda Juliette (pepper) inquiète

''tout Vérone c'est que vous êtes marier, Roméo ne soit pas surpris de voir tybalt''dit la nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''oh non''dit Roméo (tony) et Juliette (pepper) en même temps

''tes parents veulent te voir Juliette et ils sont hors d'eux''dit la nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''OK j'arrive, Roméo ont se voit plus tard, fait attention a toi, avec mon cousin quand il s'agit d'honneur il ne rigole pas ''dit Juliette (pepper)

''ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer''dit Roméo (Tony) en partant

''comment ils on su''dit Juliette (pepper)

''des montaigü vous ont vu partir de la chapelle, il l'on annoncé dans tout Vérone et ses arriver jusqu'au oreille de tes parents''dit la nourrice (Sarah ghot)

''bon c'était mieux la dernière fois, mes c'était pas catastrophique, l'acte 4 que sera le dernier avant le grand soir se déroulera lundi, sa veux dire que lundi a 14h30 comme d'habitude je veux que tout le monde sois là, aller bon week-end a lundi''dit la professeur

tout les élèves était sortit du théâtre, rhodey devait rentré cher lui car il devait faire c'est devoir non-fait, Tony et pepper qui était sur le canapé de l'armurerie, en profite pour rester a deux :

''n'empêche on devrait le dire a rhodey, c'est notre meilleur amis quand même''dit tony en m'étant c'est bras autour de pepper

''ta vraiment envie qui nous taquine''demanda pepper qui pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony

''il veut notre bien, c'est lui qui ma conseillé de te parler''dit Tony

''a ouais parce que tu n'a pas eu le déclic tout seul, tes vraiment nul toi en relation sociale''dit pepper

''va-si répéte''dit Tony en m'étant pepper sur le dos et en lui tenant les bras

''tes nul en relation sociale''dit pepper en rigolant

''a ouais bah je vais te prouvé que non''dit Tony en l'embrassant

pepper était sur tony à l'embrasser quand rhodey fait son apparition :

''je dérange peut-être''dit rhodey

Tony et pepper se regardèrent, ''oui''dit-ils tous les deux

''vous m'expliquer là, j'ai manquer un épisode ou quoi''dit rhodey

''non ta rien manquer, t'inquiète c'est juste que je lui ais parlé et maintenant on est ensemble''dit tony

''a bah enfin je commencer a m'inquiéter sérieux, j'en avais mare de vous voir tourner autour sans que jamais vous sautez le pas, il a fallut une pièce de théâtre c'est grave je dit''dit rhodey avec un sourire

''c'est ce que je lui est dit, pour la pièce de théâtre je parle''dit pepper en embrassant Tony et en partant

5 minute après que pepper est partis rhodey demande :

''t'es heureux''dit rhodey

''plus que ce que tu croit ''dit tony

''j'imagine''dit rhodey

d'un coup une lumière blanche apparaît, le mandarin a fait son apparition avec pepper dans c'est bras inconsciente, le mandarin était totalement surpris de voir Tony et rhodey dans le repère d'Iron Man, gene compris alors que le fantôme en lui disant ou était la cachette d'Iron Man savait que Tony étais Iron Man, gene était décomposé ceux qui l'aide dans la quête des anneaux était c'est pire ennemis.

''lâche la'' cria Tony

''non j'ai besoins d'elle pour une épreuve, t'inquiète je vais vous la rendre, dites pourquoi ce son des ados qui son les héros que tout le monde parle ''dit le mandarin

''quel épreuve tu parle et pourquoi c'est elle que tu prend, on connais même pas ton identités et comment tu nous a trouvé''demanda Tony

''et oui on est que des ados et alors on te demande pas si toi tes un vieux, un jeune ou un adulte de 30 ans, nous on sans fiche, tes le mandarin''dit rhodey

''tu va nous dire de quel l'épreuve il s'agit''dit Tony

mes le mandarin de dit rien et disparaît de la pièce

''oh non il connais notre identités, on va faire quoi''dit rhodey en panique

''pour l'instant c'est pepper qui est ma priorité, on trouve pepper, on fait l'épreuve, on revois le mandarin en chine avec nos propulseurs et tout sa en deux jours car lundi c'est les répétitions donc au boulot''dit Tony

voilà le chapitre 6 est terminer, je ne peut pas vous dire exactement combien il y a de chapitre car je ne sais pas moi-même


	7. Chapitre 7 : l'épreuve

Chapitre 7 : l'épreuve

dans le temple Makluan, Pepper se réveille

''ou suis-je''dit Pepper en se réveillant

''bien dormir''dit Gene

''Gene, mes enfin on est où ?''dit Pepper perplexe

''je croit qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir qui je suis vraiment''dit gene en se levant

''de quoi t...''dit Pepper, mes elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase car le mandarin a fait son apparition ou gene étais

''non, ce ne peut pas être possible''dit Pepper le visage blême

''et oui, moi Gene khan je suis le MANDARIN, désolé de te l'annoncer comme sa, mes je n'est pas d'autres choix, j'ai besoins de toi pour l'épreuve du cinquième anneaux''dit Gene

''quoi, t'es pas sérieux là, tu croit vraiment que je vais t'aider pour le cinquième anneaux, pour que tu devienne le maître du monde, sa jamais''dit Pepper

''désoler, ta pas le choix, tu sais Pepper avant que je t'emmène ici j'ai était voir ton cher amie Tony, le pauvre il s'inquiéter vraiment pour toi''dit Gene en prenant la main de Pepper

''Tony va me retrouver et tu le sais, tu dois aussi savoir que Tony et Iron Man''dit Gene

''t'inquiète le temps qui nous retrouve, le temps que combat mes garde, l'épreuve sera faite et malheureusement je craint qu'il pleura tout les l'arme de son corps quand il te retrouvera sans vie''dit Gene

''quoi, attend tu rigole, tu ma kidnappé pour me tué, t'es vraiment diabolique et tout sa pour tes fichue bague''dit Pepper

''écoute Pepper, je t'aime bien, mes pour des raisons que tu ignore, je suis obliger de faire des sacrifices''dit Gene en prenant Pepper dans c'est bras et se téléporte

Pepper et Gene sont arriver dans la pièce principal du temple, c'est la pièce ou dois se dérouler l'éprouve

''lâche-moi''cria Pepper

''bah besoin de crier personne a part moi t'entendra''dit Gene

''mes enfin Gene, pourquoi c'est moi que tu a pris pour ton épreuve, pourquoi c'est pas une parfaite inconnue et même pourquoi tu ma kidnappé, tu pouvais tout simplement demander a Tony, Rhodey et moi de t'aider, pourquoi simplement moi''dit Pepper

''tu comprendra, j'ai besoin que de toi, Pepper tu sais je voulais pas que tu souffre en t'annonçant que le mandarin c'est moi''dit Gene

pendant ce temps a l'armurerie :

''Tony, faut que tu te repose''dit rhodey

''tu rigole le mandarin a amener pepper je sais pas où et toi tu voudrais que je me repose''dit tony

rhodey leva les yeux en l'air

''et si tu utiliserai la bague que ta pour localiser les autre bagues que le mandarin a déjà''dit rhodey

''pas bête''dit tony

5 minute plus tard, la bague a localiser le mandarin

''pas possible''dit Tony

''quoi''dit rhodey inquiet

''le mandarin est...au japon''dit Tony

''quoi a l'autre bout du monde''dit rhodey

''et ouais''dit Tony

''bon bah perdons pas de temps, partons pour le japon''dit rhodey

pendant ce temps dans le temple makluan

''voilà on est arrivé a l'épreuve''dit gene

''si tu savait a quel point je m'en fiche de ton épreuve''dit pepper

''toujours aussi distante''dit gene

''c'est pas parce que tu ma réveillé ta véritable nature, que j'ai confiance en toi, maintenant a mes yeux tu est et tu restera le mandarin''dit pepper

''mais pepper c'est toujours moi gene, c'est comme Tony avec son armure''dit gene

''non Tony et bien mieux que toi, toi tu veux dominer le monde lui non''dit pepper

''non j'y croit pas tes amoureuse de ce fils de riche, tu mérite mieux tu sais''dit gene

''je te rappelle que toi aussi tes fils de riche et Tony et très bien, quoi tes jaloux''dit pepper

''moi jaloux tu plaisante''dit gene

''le contraire m'aurais étonner, comment tu peut avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un alors que tu est le mandarin, quand je pense que ta aider, tu était avec nous seulement pour c'est anneaux''dit pepper

''non, j'étaie s'insère avec toi, regarde je tes sauvais la vie, la fois ou tes venue m'espionner avec la mafia''dit gene en étant tout près de pepper

''si tu m'apprécie vraiment, pourquoi tu ma emmené ici, en sachant très bien que je ne ressortirais pas vivante''dit pepper

''t'inquiète, je ferais tout se qui est possible de faire pour tu reste en vie tu a ma parole''dit gene

''se c'est pas pourquoi mes je te croit, tu a conscience que si Tony arrive il va te tuer''dit pepper

''oui est je prend le risque, bon j'ai lu les histoire inscrit sur les mur et apparemment l'épreuve c'est une épreuve de logique''dit gene

''super une épreuve de logique et Tony n'est pas là''dit pepper

''arrête avec Tony, il est peut-être fort en technologie, mes pour ce que est du reste il est comme nous''dit gene

''très bien j'arrête, bon tu m'explique l'épreuve''dit pepper

''bon tu vois il y a deux choses ici, il y a un cœur et un poignard''dit gene

''oui est alors''dit pepper

''on doit choisir, l'objet qui représente le mieux les sentiments amoureux''dit gene

''ba facile c'est le cœur''dit pepper en s'avançant pour le prendre

''attend c'est trop facile''dit gene

''ouais ta raison''dit pepper

pendant ce temps Tony et rhodey sont arriver au japon

''et maintenant on fait quoi''dit rhodey qui regarder un champs

''on rentre dans le temple''dit Tony

''quel temple''dit rhodey

''celui là''dit Tony en pointant du doigt une grande battisse

''c'est immense''dit rhodey

''ouais bon on rentre''dit Tony

pendant ce temps gene et pepper réfléchissent

''et si c'était le poignard''dit pepper

''et pourquoi''dit gene

''ben le poignard, peut être un moyen de vengeance amoureuse, mais aussi de défense amoureuse, c'est comme moi par exemple je me vengerai de Whitney en la tuant ou je me défendrais contre quelqu'un qui veut tuer mon petit amie bref dans les deux cas sa montre qu'on tient a quelqu'un''dit pepper

''bah je vais faire sa avec Tony''dit pepper

''je vois pas le rapport''dit pepper

''si je vais me vengé de lui car il tient a quelqu'un que moi aussi je tiens''dit gene

pepper regarde gene interloqué

''et c'est que cette personne''demande pepper

''tu connais pas''dit gene

''tes sur''dit pepper

''oui, bon on choisi lequel''dit gene

''change pas de sujet''dit pepper

''je change pas de sujet, je te demande jusque lequel on choisi''dit gene

''a toi l'honneur''dit pepper

''le poignard''dit gene

pepper lève les épaules

''si tu veut, que se soit l'un ou l'autre s'est pareil il va se passer quelque choses''dit pepper

gene prend le poignard, tout à coup des flèches sortent de nul part

''pepper fais gaffe''dit gene en l'emmenant derrière un roche

''gene regarde le mur, sa parle quoi''dit pepper

''attend''dit gene

gene lit les écriteaux

''oh non''dit gene

''quoi''dit gene

''en choisissant le poignard, on a activé l'épreuve''dit gene

''et il faut faire quoi pour l'arrêter et avoir la bague''dit pepper

''on va pas faire cette épreuve, je veux pas, hors de question''dit gene

''gene il faut faire quoi, explique moi''dit pepper

''il faut qu'un de nous se sacrifie, en recevant deux flèches, une dans le cœur et une dans le ventre''dit gene

''oh et tu veux vraiment avoir les bagues''dit pepper

''oui c'est pour réssucité, ma mère, mes tu te sacrifie pas''dit gene

''ta mère et mort ?''demande pepper

''oui, j'avais 6 ans, c'est mon beau père qui là tuer''dit gene

''je comprend mieux maintenant, écoute je vais me sacrifier''dit pepper

''non laisse, pour ma mère c'est pas grave''dit gene

''écoute je c'est se que sa fait de vivre sans mère, alors si tu peut faire revenir ta mère, je veux bien me sacrifier''dit pepper en partent au milieu de la salle

''pepper non arrête''dit gene en passent devant elle

''gene non''dit pepper

gene était parterre il avait reçue deux flèches, une au cœur et une au ventre

''gene,gene, tu mentant pourquoi as tu fait sa''dit pepper qui avait des larmes aux yeux

''tu te souvient quant tu a dit que le poignard c'était aussi un moyen de défense amoureuse contre quelqu'un qui veut tuer celle ou celui qu'on aimé''dit gene

''tu m'aime''dit pepper

gene fait oui de la tête

''j'étaie en rage quand j'ai entendu que c'était Tony qui ferait Roméo, donc j'ai eu l'idée de t'emmener ici''dit gene

''mes pourquoi ici''dit pepper

''l'épreuve était sur les sentiments amoureux, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour te dire que je suis amoureux de toi''dit gene

''gene, t'aurais pas du faire tout sa, regarde se qui ses passer

tony et rhodey était arriver

''pepper''dit Tony

pepper courue vers les bras de Tony

''pepper, le mandarin ou il est''dit tony

''Tony regarde gene, il est blesser''dit rhodey en allant voir gene

tony le suivie

''il est mort''dit rhodey en prenant son pouls

''non, gene, je temps supplie ouvre les yeux, ouvre les''cria pepper

''c'est trop tard pepper''dit Tony en la prenant dans ses bras

''c'était le man-da-rin''dit pepper entre deux sanglots

tony et rhodey se regardèrent

''quoi''dit rhodey et Tony en même temps

''on peut rentrer, je vous raconterais''dit pepper qui était à coté de gene

''oui on rentre, de tout façons c'est trop tard''dit Tony en prenant pepper dans les bras

les 3 amis quittèrent le temple

**voilà le chapitre 7 est terminer, je sais c'est un peu triste **


	8. Chapitre 8 : pas si mort que sa

Chapitre 8 : pas si mort que sa

Tony, pepper et rhodey était revenu du japon, il était a l'arsenal et tout les 3 étaient traumatisée surtout pepper de deux choses, le premier il on découvert que gene était en vérité leur pire ennemi le mandarin, et la deuxième gene était mort sous leur yeux, Tony demandais des explications a pepper :

''pepper quand la tu su pour gene''demande Tony

''attend tu croit quoi là, que je le savait avant qui était gene''dit pepper qui pleurait

''non bien sur que non''dit Tony en emmenant pepper sur c'est genoux

''il me la dès quand je me suis réveillé dans le temple''dit pepper

''pourquoi il a fait sa''demanda rhodey

''j'étais la seule qu'il considéré comme une vrai amis, alors peut-être qu'il ne voulais pas me mentir''dit pepper

''pepper, la tu ment je te connais trop bien''dit Tony

''bon d'accord en vérité gene ma emmené la bas pour que je soit avec lui et pas pour l'épreuve''dit pepper

''et je doit comprendre quoi la''dit Tony les sourcil plissé d'incompréhension

''il était amoureux de moi''dit pepper

''quoi''dit Tony en rage

''je l'es su quand il c'est sacrifier pour me sauvait''dit pepper

''attend si je comprend bien, il ta emmené a plus de 10 million de kilomètre des États-Unis, il ta fait croire que tu aller mourir a l'épreuve, il c'est sacrifier et tout sa pour quoi, pour te dire qu'il t'aime, et ben il cache bien c'est sentiments et en plus il est fous''dit rhodey

''et pourquoi il ta emmené dans un temple au japon, il y a bien des temple makluhan dans le pays''dit Tony

''il voulais me voir tout seule, écoute Tony il était en rage quand il a appris pour nos rôle dans la pièce de théâtre, quand il a su que je faisait Juliette et toi Roméo il a péter un câble''dit pepper

tony c'était levait, il marchait vers son armure

''et toi que ressent quoi pour lui, tu ne voulait pas qu'il ferme les yeux''dit Tony

pepper s'avança vers Tony et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Tony

''rien je ressent rien pour lui c'est toi que j'aime idiot, il c'est sacrifier pour moi donc c'est normal que quand il a fermé les yeux j'étais triste c'est tout et je te rappelle qu'il a essayer plusieurs fois de te tuer''dit pepper en embrassant Tony

''mmhhh, oui c'est vrai''dit Tony en embrassant

''bon je vais vous laissez, mais au faite on dit quoi a la prof pour gene''demanda rhodey en se levant

''on a qu'à lui dire que gene est retourné dans son pays natal''dit Tony en embrassant toujours pepper

''beurk, OK bon je vous laisse a deux''dit rhodey en partant

Tony a pris pepper et la faisait tournoyer, il on tout les deux tombé sur le canapé

''Tony arrête''dit pepper en rigolant

''a ouais et pourquoi j'arrêterai''dit Tony en embrassant pepper dans le cou

''l'alarme pourrait se déclencher a tout moment''dit pepper

''c'est calme en ce moment''dit Tony

''Tony''dit pepper

''mmmhhh''dit Tony

''je t'aime''dit pepper

Tony se redresse

''ta dit quoi''dit tony

pepper mes ses bras autour de la nuque de Tony

''je t'aime''dit pepper

''moi aussi''dit Tony

tony s'approcha de pepper pour l'embrasser mais l'alarme se déclancha

''qu'est-qu'il y a''demanda pepper

''c'est pas possible''dit Tony en regardant son ordinateur géant

''mais enfin dit moi se qu'il y a''dit pepper en marchant vers Tony

''pepper je croit que tu va hurler''dit Tony

pepper devint blême

''et pour sa''dit pepper

''gene, il...il est pas mort''dit Tony

''quoi''dit pepper

''regarde le mandarin et en ville''dit Tony

''mais attend c'est pas possible, on la vu il a fermé s'est yeux, il doit être mort''dit pepper

rhodey venait d'arriver

''vous avez vu les infos''dit rhodey tout essouffler

''oui et c'est bien sa qui nous inquiète''dit Tony

''Tony va le voir en ville et demande lui des explications''dit pepper

''ouais et il va m'entendre''dit Tony en enfilant sont armure

20 minute plus tard Tony était dans le centre ville face au mandarin

''tient iron man, ou je dois dire Tony stark''dit le mandarin

''tient le mandarin ou je dois dire gene khan ou encore mieux esprit étant donné que tu est mort''dit Tony

''comme tu le vois je me porte a merveille''dit gene

''et comme sa se fait''dit Tony

''disons qu'après votre départ je me suis téléporter dans mes dernier force dans une region du japon, ou la médecine et très efficace, après un temps de repos je suis revenue ici pour rechercher une chose que me revient de droit''dit gene

''et c'est quoi cette chose, encore un bague''dit Tony

''non, c'est une personne''dit le mandarin

Tony comprit tout de suite de qui il parler, Tony a envoyer s'est propulseur sur le mandarin et le mandarin a atterrie dans un mur

''jamais, tu m'entend, jamais je te laisserai me la prendre, de tout façon elle ne t'aime pas''dit Tony

''oh, le petit génie a son papa et amoureux, si seulement tu savait se que c'est d'aimé quelqu'un''dit gene

''arrête gene, tes mots me touche plus et en plus je sais pertinemment ce que c'est d'aimer, je suis le plus heureux des ados, alors vient pas gâcher mon bonheur''dit Tony

''a ouais si tu le sais alors pourquoi tu reste avec elle en sachant très bien qu'elle est en danger en restant avec toi''dit gene

''gene arrête de dire n'importe quoi''dit Tony

''réfléchie bien a se que je tes dit''dit gene en se téléportant

Tony était sur le chemin pour la forge et il penser a se qu'avait dit gene et il se rend a l'évidence que gene a raison sur toute la ligne : pepper était en danger en restant avec lui. Il devait parler avec rhodey sur ce sujet car rhodey était le seul qui pouvais le conseiller.


	9. Chapter 9 : coeur brisé

**Bon le chapitre 9 est enfin publier désoler du retard pour ceux qui aimes l'histoire mais avec le lycée et les devoirs j'ai pas vraiment le temps mais le nouveau chapitre et enfin arrivé.**

**ATTENTION : IL Y A DES SCENES OU JE PARLE DE SUICIDE MAIS CE N'EST QU'UNE HISTOIRE N'OUBLIER PAS **

Chapitre 9 : cœur brisé

Tony était rentré a la maison de rhodey et il pensé encore a ce qu'il avait dit gene quand il a vu rhodey sur le canapé il lui a tout de suite parler du sujet :

''rhodey, gene ma dit une choses triste mes sa ma fait réfléchir et j'aimerai que tu me conseille''dit Tony

''parce que maintenant tu réfléchie au choses que peut te dire tes ennemis c'est nouveau mes va-si dit toujours''dit rhodey sur un air inquiet

''sa un rapport avec pepper alors oui je l'ai écoutés''dit Tony en s'asseyant sur le canapé

''je t'écoute''dit rhodey de plus en plus inquiet

''bon voilà gene ma dit que pepper est en danger en restant avec moi et plus j'y pense plus je trouve qu'il a raison''dit Tony

''écoute mec d'un coté moi aussi je suis en danger d'un restant avec toi donc pour pepper c'est pareil c'est pas parce qu'elle est ta petite amie qu'il faut que tu t'inquiète ou que tu croit qu'elle est en grand danger de toute façon gene il ta dit sa pour te mettre la pression et te mettre en rage OK''dit rhodey

''je préférerais rompre au cas ou on ne sais jamais''dit Tony

''si tu fait sa tu perdras son amitié avec elle, tu la fera souffrir et elle fera une tentative de suicide et toi de ton cotés ton essayera de l'oublier mes tu n'y arrivera pas et tu regrettera ta décision donc pour l'amour du ciel ne fait pas la plus grosse connerie de ta vie''dit rhodey

''ma déscision est prise rhodey, demain après la pièce de théâtre je vais rompre''dit tony

''si tu fait sa je te pardonnerai jamais Anthony STARK''dit rhodey en criant

''rhodey je fait sa pour son bien''dit Tony

''a ouais et tu dira encore sa quand on ira la voir a l'hôpital car elle aura tenter de se suicider''dit rhodey

''arrête pepper ne se suiciderai jamais c'est pas sont genre''dit tony

''sa se vois que tu la connais pas comme moi je là connais, après fait comme tu veut tu m'énerve a la fin je te jure la fois ou tu a créer ton armure t'aurais dû créer autre choses car iron man sa crée des problèmes inimaginable mais ne vient pas pleurer je t'aurais prévenu''dit rhodey en allant dans sa chambre

''t'inquiète je suis sure que tout va bien se passer ''dit Tony en allant dans sa chambre

le lendemain soir tout le monde était près pour faire la pièce de théatre ''Roméo et Juliette''. Trois et demi plus tard la pièce était terminer et tous rentrèrent a leur maison sauf Tony qui devait parler a pepper:

''pepper je peut te parler''dit Tony

''oui bien sur''dit pepper

''je te rejoint a la maison rhodey '' dit Tony

''ouais c'est sa a toute''dit rhodey

_«Tony va faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et lui il le prend bien, j'espère que pepper va bien le prendre au Tony tu est vraiment un crétin quant il s'agit de relation humaine » dit rhodey dans sa tête_

pendant ce temps dans Central Park

''tu voulais me parler de quoi''dit pepper

''écoute pepper j'ai bien réfléchi et en restant avec moi tu risque ta vie donc pour ton bien on va arrêté d'être ensemble''dit tony

pepper le regarda en pleure

''OK je comprend ne temps fait pas et je suppose que rhodey il peut toujours être ton amie même si il est en danger''dit pepper en sanglotant

''mes toi aussi je veux dire on peut rester amie''dit Tony

''désoler Tony mais moi j'ai des sentiment a ton égard est c'est pas de l'amitié Tony c'est des sentiments d'amour mes toi c'est sentiments là tu ne les comprend pas et si je redevient une simple ami a tes yeux je ne le supporterai pas alors a partir de maintenant on ne se parle plus''dit pepper en larme

''pepper c'est pas contre toi je te jure je t'aime''dit tony et essayant de la prendre dans c'est bras mes pepper je relève

''tu c'est quoi je ne penser pas que tu était comme les autres garçon tu ma bien déçu. Adieu Anthony Edward STARK.''dit pepper en partant en courant

''pepper attend''dit tony

pepper est rentré a sa maison en pleurant elle est monté dans sa chambre et a décider de montre fin a sa vie car après tout pourquoi continuer a vivre quand celui qu'on aime ne veux plus de nous, alors pepper prend un couteau dans la cuisine remonte dans sa chambre s'assit sur le lit et s'ouvre les veines et elle s'endort tout doucement

pendant ce temps Tony était rentré a la maison de rhodey et il ne pensé pas un seul instant que pepper était entrain de mettre fin a c'est jours.

''rhodey tu est là''dit Tony

''ouais''dit rhodey

''je peut entrée ''demanda Tony a l'entrée de la chambre de rhodey

''alors comment elle a réagit''dit rhodey

''elle ne me parlera plus mes qu'est que j'ai fait''dit Tony

''je t'avais prévenu idiot''dit rhodey

''tu avait raison''dit Tony en versant une larme

''maintenant tu vois je vais appeler son père pour qu'il vérifie qu'elle n'a pas fait une grosse bêtise et si c'est la cas tu aura a faire a moi''dit rhodey en allant dans le salon

''tu t'inquiète pour rien''dit Tony mais rhodey était déjà au téléphone avec virgile

''oui voilà pourquoi elle pleuré et je préférerai que vous aller voir si elle n'a pas fait de bêtise''dit rhodey dans le combiné

tout d'un coup on entend Virgile hurler, Tony et rhodey se demander quoi

''monsieur Potts tout va bien''dit rhodey en panique

Virgile répond

''quoi OK très bien j'arrive non bien sur il ne vient pas''dit rhodey

''alors qu'est qui ce passe''dit Tony

''crétin, idiot, débile, je savait que sa aurait toujours mal cette histoire''dit rhodey en pleure

''rhodey arrête de me dire toute c'est méchanceté et pourquoi tu pleure''dit Tony

''elle c'est coupé les veines et tout sa a cause de toi''dit rhodey

''quoi''dit Tony en pleure lui aussi

''au fait pas semblant de pleurer, je te jure que si elle se réveille pas tu me perdra aussi''dit rhodey en mettant son manteau

''attend je vient avec toi''dit Tony

''non tu reste ici, tu en a déjà assez fait compris''dit rhodey en partant

Tony monta dans sa chambre pris une photo ou se trouver lui est pepper et commença a pleurer

rhodey était arriver a l'hôpital et s'essaya près de pepper

''elle va sens sortir ?''demanda rhodey a Virgile

''je ne sais pas, elle c'est coupé deux veine a chaque bras et le docteur a dit que une minute de plus et elle était morte, mes pourquoi elle a fait sa''demanda Virgile

''oh si j'ai bien compris Tony et elle se sont engueuler et voilà le résultat''dit rhodey

Virgile ne répond rien car il savait très bien a quel point pepper aimer Tony.

Les deux garçon restèrent là a regarder pepper quand celle-ci perdit peu à peu son pouls

''docteur a l'aide''cria rhodey

le docteur arrivèrent et il lui mettent un électrochoc, le pouls de pepper remarche normalement, mais le docteur remarque quelque choses d'inhabituelle sur les poignet de pepper

''docteur pourquoi elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, vous avez dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger''dit Virgile inquiet

''je le penser mais en voyant ses deux poignet tu est plus claire''dit le docteur

''de quoi parler vous''dit Virgile

''votre fille a attraper de l'infection suite a s'est ouverture des veines, mais ne vous inquiété pas elle survivra''dit le docteur

rhodey et Virgile se regardèrent

''quel genre d'infection''dit rhodey

''celle qui attaque le cœur si elle est pas traiter a temps. Mes pour l'heure vous devriez rentré tout les deux cher vous car elle ne va pas se réveiller aujourd'hui''dit le docteur

''très bien''dit rhodey

''vous m'appeler si il y a du nouveau''dit Virgile en partant

''tu pourra dire a Tony, que si ma fille ne va pas mieux je le tue''dit Virgile

''ne vous inquiéter pas je vais donner une leçon a Tony, aller bye''dit rhodey

''OK, bye''dit Virgile

**alors comment est ce chapitre, mettez moi des avis s'il vous plaît **


	10. Chapitre 10 : le réveil

Chapitre 10 : le réveil

cela fait maintenant 1 mois que pepper et dans le coma, rhodey va autant qu'il peut a l'hôpital et Tony de son côté de dort plus car il ne fait que penser a pepper. Quand rhodey et rentré de l'hôpital Tony lui demande des nouvelles :

''alors, elle ses réveillé''demanda Tony

''non, elle est toujours dans son coma''dit rhodey en allant dans sa chambre

''rhodey s'il te plaît je peut allé la voir''dit Tony

''non je tes déjà dit que sa ne servirait a rien''dit rhodey

''mais...''dit Tony

''mais rien Tony, s'est a cause de toi si elle est là-bas, de tout façon tu voit toujours le mal partout seulement cette fois c'est toi qui a fait le mal''dit rhodey en criant

''écoute je c'est j'ai merdé et j'en suis conscient mais j'ai vraiment envie de la voir, je ne dort plus rhodey je ne fait que pensé a elle et ne pas la voir sa me rend dingue''dit Tony en criant plus fort que rhodey

rhodey le regardé d'un air déconcerté

''enfin tu le reconnais, sa fait des semaine que je veux entendre de ta bouche que tu devient dingue, il a fallut 1 mois pour que tu me le dise, tant a mis du temps''dit rhodey avec un sourire

Tony le regarde bouche bée

''écoute mec, sa fait une heure qu'elle est réveillé et j'attendais que tu t'énerve pour te le dire''dit rhodey

''attend tu veux dire que si elle était réveillé depuis 3 jours, tu me l'aurais pas dit tant que je me sois pas énervé contre toi, mes ses idiot''dit Tony

''non tony, c'est pour te faire réfléchir et te faire comprendre que sans pepper tu ne pourrait pas vivre''dit rhodey

''et sinon tu lui a parlé''dit Tony

''juste 10 minute et moi j'appelle pas sa parlé, moi j'appelle sa engueuler''dit rhodey

''pourquoi dis-tu sa ?''demanda Tony

''Tony elle a fait une tentative de suicide et toi tu croit que je n'allait rien dire''dit rhodey

''OK et elle ta répondu quoi''demanda Tony

''heu ben qu'elle a fait sa sur un coup de tête car elle été brisé de l'intérieure, d'un côté je la comprend''dit rhodey

''oui enfin c'est pas rien se coupé les veines''dit Tony

''t'inquiète je croit qu'elle a compris,écoute je croit quelle a son téléphone portable avec elle, essaye de l'appeler''dit rhodey

''OK merci rhodey''dit Tony

rhodey lui fait un clin d'œil

10 minute plus tard Tony était au téléphone avec pepper :

''sérieusement pepper, je m'excuse, j'ai agit comme un pure idiot''dit Tony

(….)

''ouais je sais mes quand rhodey ma dit se que tu a fait, j'ai vu le monde s'écrouler devant mes yeux''dit Tony

(…...)

''OK pepper je suis a l'hôpital dans 20 minute max''dit tony

''rhodey, je vais voir pepper a l'hôpital je revient vers 20h''crie Tony dans les éscalier

''okkkkkkkk''crie rhodey dans sa chambre

30 minute plus tard Tony était dans la chambre de pepper :

''salut''dit pepper

''salut, sa va mieux ?''dit Tony

''oui je dois juste garder les bandages pendant 2 mois pour que les cicatrises guérisse bien''explique pepper

''franchement tu avait pas besoin de faire sa pour prouver que tu était malheureuse''dit Tony

''je sais mes cher pas je me disait que si je me ferait saigner sa m'apaiserais, je n'avait aucune attention de me retrouver dans le coma pendant 1 mois tout entier''dit pepper

''en tout cas tu nous a fait une de c'est frayeur, ne recommence jamais sa''dit Tony

''oui j'ai compris la leçon''dit pepper

''écoute pepper, avec se que tu a fait et bien sa me fait réfléchir et je me suis rendu-compte que vivre sans toi c'est impossible pour moi et...''Tony n'a pas fini sa phrase que pepper l'embrasse sur la bouche et Tony lui renvois son baiser

''je t'aime, je ne s'aisserait de t'aimer, Patricia Potts''dit Tony

pepper sourit et lui rendit sont ''je t'aime''

**voilà le chapitre 10 est terminer, SVP m'était moi des commentaire sympas =)**


End file.
